A Father's Love
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: many people under-estimate the love of a father over a mother's. now the wizarding world is going to rue the day they even made Lucius's son even feel inadequate, he has a new resolve and not even the fate's could stop him.
1. Paternal RagePaternal Resolve

A Father's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own. I wish I did because than the Malfoy's would have ruled all. And Draco would be so into guy's.

Summary: many people under-estimate the love of a father over a mother's. now the wizarding world is going to rue the day they even made Lucius's son even feel inadequate.

Warning: very dark fic, there will be large amounts of betrayal and character death left, right and center. And a father going to any length to ensure his son's happiness. Also there will a polygamous relationship in this story which will be explained. And large amounts of necromancy, there will be gore, lots of it.

Pairing: Harry/Draco/Luna/Weasley's/Fenrir/Sirius, Lucius/Narcissa, James/Severus/Luna, Remus/Tonks, Blaise/Seamus/Dean, Bellatrix/Lestrange brother's, Neville/Pansy/Theo, Crabbe/Hermione/Goyle, Molly/Arthur, Grindalwald/Dumbledore.

Rating: M

A/N: the polygamous pairings will be explained in the story. The story is fast pace, so I warn you that this is a hit the ground running fic. And Lucius is very much dangerous and Narcissa is no better.

* * *

Paternal Rage-Paternal Love

Lucius sat in his cell in Azkaban and was still determinedly keeping the memories that the dementor's seemed hell bent on taking. He felt the memory of draco's first word's trying to leave him and he resolved that everyone was going to pay.

- flashback -

Lucius watched with love in his eye's as Narcissa lavished there son with cooing noise's and blowing raspberries on hsi stomach. Draco would giggle and gurgle happily. Lucius walked over and smiled as his son reached for him. and as he did Draco opened his eye's and shouted, "da-da!" which had shocked the all and had Lucius running and scooping up his son with exclamation's of pride.

"did you here that Narcissa, he said da-da." he exclaimed as Draco point at him and said Da-Da with a wide smiled and snuggled. Lucius felt tears as he hugged his son. "that's right im you Da-Da and your my Dragon. i will make sure the happiest baby and will want for nothing. Da-Da would do anything for his draco." he cooed and he saw Narcissa looking at him with such adoration that Lucius swore that this was going to be the happiest moment in his life especially when draco pointed Narcissa and said, "Ma-Ma!" and it started all over again.

- end flashback-

Lucius felt his resolve harden and berated himself heavily that he haden't kept his promise. he hate dthat he didn't keep it. but he was now deadly determinded to make it up to his son. he was grateful that dementor's has brought up this memory as his strength and resolve made him stronger in will. His resolve was now so deeply rooted and was unknowlingly affecting his magic. It was when his stubbornness had summoned more of the Dementor's that where intrigued that they could not suck out these memories and that they werent affecting him, and they swarmedn him that Lucius broke, And not in the bad way, but in a way that the wizarding world was going to rue the day they even dared to cross a Malfoy. Lucius's magic erupted from him and literally wrapped around the dementor's and seeped into there being's causing the despicable being to scream and screech and writh and try to escape. he felt there core, or more importantly there soul and what made them what they were, but even as he was shocked his mind worked over time. he knew that if this was temporary he had to use this to his advantage, he had to use this to his fullest advantage and hardened his will.

He couldn't help his smirk as he began to use his magic to turn the dementer's into something of his own creation, he found it so easy to manipulate his magci to literally tear into these things and reshape there entire make up and even slightly manipulating there really was shocked but he resolved not let this pass, even as he placed his own magic int here to bind these knew creature's to him and marking them from the inside out that he was there creator. Soon the dementer's stopped writhing and what stood in front of Lucius bowing were beautiful demonic being's. They had pale blond hair on porcilen white skin, there's eye's swirled with a silvery essence. There tattered robes where now elegant robes with swirling black and white robe's. they had black lip's and dark visible black vein's that shown from the skin. It was an impressive sight. Lucius narrowed his eye's and tried to see if he really did have control of his magic that was supposed to be represed or something or if it was a fluke. When his filthy cell suddenly became pristine clean and elegant he laughed. He looked at the dementor's and his smile was something that even the gods would fear.

"you obey and answer to me know. I have made your cursed life different and to this I own you. But I am not bad master. We are breaking out of here. But what I need you to do is gather the soul and essence of very powerful being's." he said and he stood.

One dementer went up to him and placed his hand on Lucius's chest and he felt life and strength fill him. He smirked. And with out another thought blew open the wall of his cell. As his dememnter's went of to do his command Lucius apparated to his family. He had a feeling they would be shopping. As he apparated he thought of his son and that he needed to ensure complete and utter control to give his son a world that would ensure his happiness. He was a little grateful that Azkaban let him see that. Azkaban collapsed into rubble after Lucius disapparted away with a deafening crack.

* * *

AN: sorry the chapter was so short but the this is the prologue, the second chapter will be up shortly after and that will much longer. as i said this will fast paced and pretty much a hit the ground running fic. and yes there will be blatant manipulation and explained so that the pairing actually will make sense and the polygamy will be explained in great length as well. i didnt just put that there because i couldn't decide a pairing there is an actual point.


	2. The Morning Star of Bad Faith

A Father's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own. I wish I did because than the Malfoy's would have ruled all. And Draco would be so into guys.

Summary: many people under-estimate the love of a father over a mother's. Now the wizarding world is going to rue the day they even made Lucius's son even feel inadequate

Warning: there will be blatant misuse of memory charms on a werewolf, and illegal use of Auramancy, and last but not least Necromancy and illegal use and manipulation of a time turner.

AN: this chapter is fast paced because Lucius was doing some serious rule breaking and magic is going to retaliate so know that it will happen later and I'm not telling when. Second the reason why certain thing will be confusing is because when everything is said and done all will be revealed and explained. Plus Time magic is very fickle and hard to explain without getting specific but you really want to know my theory on how Lucius's spell worked PM me or ask me when you reply and I shall tell you. Remember its only look's rushed because this really is a hit the ground running, fast pace story. The war is coming sooner and war if anything is never a slow burner. It's fast and people need to make decisions. So that is why it is so quick in a way. And Lucius is always scheming which is why it looks like he planned it too fast. As he was planning keeping, and throwing away about ten other plans. Oh and the character's will be OOC and they won't be. And because the entire world will soon be involved be prepared for major OC's but it only for the story and none of them will be major.

Pairing: Harry/Draco/Luna/Weasley's/Fenrir/Sirius, Lucius/Narcissa, James/Severus/Luna, Remus/Tonks, Blaise/Seamus/Dean, Bellatrix/Lestrange brother's, Neville/Pansy/Theo, Crabbe/Hermione/Goyle, Molly/Arthur, Grindalwald/Dumbledore.

* * *

The return of the morning star of bad faith

_"And one of the angels, having turned away with the order that was under him,_

_conceived an impossible thought:_

_to place his throne higher than the clouds above_

_the earth that he might become equal in rank to my power._

_And I threw him out from the height, and he was flying in the air_

_continuously above the abyss,_

_**-**The Book of The Secrets of Enoch._

Lucius smiled as he disapparted into the secret room inside a wall in the manner. Looking around he found the time turner he had stolen from the ministry. As he held the time turner and thought for second on what to do to start his plan. He thought of the allies he might need for his new world order. And those that would be able to satisfy what he was planning. That was when he got the idea that if his magic was responding to his will that maybe he could use the time turner a little differently than it's normal use. But first he needed someone strong and ruthless that can protect and teach Draco.

Lucius thought long and hard when a name came to mind. It had the added benefit of not only teaching Draco something worthwhile but if he played his cards right….. Lucius smiled at his idea. He decided that turning members of the light to his die would be invaluable. 'But what about Albus?' he thought irritably than remembered rumor about Albus that has Lucius rubbing his hands together. Lucius summoned his dementor's to him. He smiled as in swirls of black and white they appeared. He smiled and asked if the accomplished what he asked. Only some of them nodded. Lucius smiled.

"Okay this is what is going to happen. I'm going to send many of you across time and I want you to take the essence, talent and magical or otherwise included, and meet up with me in Azkaban. You will understand as time will be different." Explained to his children. He watched as like the reborn, newborn children they were nod eager to please their creator and father. Lucius and with his magic lifted the time turner and smiled as he started to manipulate and change the nature of the time turner. As he turned it he could feel time fading instead of him just moving him. He focused hard and the result was blood leaking from his nose and ear's because of the strain and the power but it was successful. Lucius panted with exhaustion, he knew he was using magicks that was going to kill him but he hoped to achieve his goal before magick retaliated for breaking the obvious rule that magick himself and his female counter part also known as magic, had set up as even they needed boundaries. He panted but as he looked around he realized he was still in his secret rooms. Every Malfoy had their own throughout the manor. He cast a quick Tempus and knew he had to hurry. Summoning parchment and paper he wrote to his past self about his plan and wrote he would leave a pensive when the time was right and also to prepare for a guest. When he done he apparated to Azkaban with naught more than his magic and two of his Dementor's to help control the others.

- Azkaban -

Azkaban was as foreboding and dark as ever when Lucius apparated inside the place. Letting his two children lead him to the cell he wanted he peered and smirked as he the man who was going to be his first convert in this new game of power. The figure was filthy just like all the other prisoner's and was huddled in the corner like animal he was. Going through the bar's Lucius stared at the man until he looked up and him and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Lucius" came the husky voice of the man. A deep rumbling sound that sounded feral. Lucius smirked at him. "Hello Fenrir." He greeted courteously. The werewolf was up in surprise and he narrowed his eyes at the blonde man. "What are you doing here?" He asked and for once he was weary because he could sense the power Lucius exuded. His wolf whimpered that it was unnatural. Lucius smiled and said nothing.

"im going to free you Fenrir, but for a price." He said. Fenrir was about to reply to that statement when Lucius cut him off. "I just thought I'd be polite now if you'll allow me." And without further ado he had grasped Fenrir in his magic and started rearranging Fenrir's mind. He thought seriously about the appearance but decided that he wanted Fenrir as he was but just devoted to Draco. Plus Lucius found the gruff and rugged werewolf appealing like that. If he cleaned up he wouldn't be Fenrir. Lucius cringed when the thought of Draco being a dirty boy took on a whole new meaning and resolved to never make that comment to his son ever again, even if the boy loved making chaotic messes all over the manor and himself. And he decided to even work the wolf part a little more to, Making Draco and two other member's pack.

Lucius smirked when Fenrir slumped unconscious and he immediately had one Dementor remove him to the manor where no doubt his past self will be expecting him. He left a vile of his memory with the werewolf. Lucius quickly made his way to another known cell and sneered at the man in there. The man looked up and with a look of hate sneered back and was about to speak but Lucius did not care nor have the time indulge the man. "You are naught more than a means to an end." He said before he began on the man's mind and what his mission will soon consist of. He left the poor excuse for a man were he lay slumped from his assault and after three other visit's he had his allies. He smirked as his Dementor's,

"Next stop, allies that will soon be that will further my plan's of ruling not only wizarding Britain but the world. All under Malfoy rule." He said to them.

- Spinner's End -

Lucius knocked on the door of Severus Snape and waited patiently for the man to answer. He didn't wait long and when the man opened it was only with a look of mild surprise.

"Lucius? To what do I owe the pleasure of such a visit." He asked after letting him in and taking his coat. Lucius smiled and when Severus sat he struck like a viper taking the potions master by surprise and he immediately began rearranging thing's to more fit with his future plans. After all his son liked the potion's master and so he couldn't have the man so fixated to work for Dumbledore because of some silly love that could easily be fixed. Lucius snorted with disgust in his voice. He left the potion's master with his new mind set and walked out. All that was left was to set the stage for the rest and than just sit back and watch after merging with his past self.

- Nurmengard Prison -

Lucius looked at Gellert Grindelwald as he though over Lucius's deal and smiled when he looked up and nodded. Lucius like the Slytherin he was took that time to make sure the point got across by adding a few compulsion's to old weakened wizard and knew the man would remember before he waved a hand and caused an explosion and quickly got the old man out.

- Malfoy Manor -

Lucius watched as his children came to him in those black/white swirls. He ordered them to set everything up as he had two more things to do.

- Romania -

Lucius smiled as he watched the fainted Weasley on the ground. Yes the most prominent light family would be his greatest allies, well after this idiot does as he's told. But it will work. 'Beside's' Lucius thought, 'I'm doing the lad and his family a favor.' And he apparated to target the other Weasley that would help him.

- Gringotts -

As Lucius walked out was about to exit the bank of Gringotts he stopped and turned to Griphook and a thought came to him. Approaching the goblin he smiled politely. "Excuse me Mr. Griphook but I was wondering if I could borrow a moment of yours and Ragnock's time. He smiled when the goblin nodded.

- Back at Malfoy Manor -

He watched as his Children placed the essence's they had 'Kissed' from the powerful being throughout time into his son's body. He watched the myriad of change's that went his son went into, watched has his skin paled and that suddenly become ethereal, watched as his hair became more lustrous, his body became more effeminate and Lucius gave himself a pat on his back that he knew his son so well that he was right that his son was a Submissive, not that being a sub made him weak, oh no Lucius would be the first to tell you that being a sub or a women and even a wife meant that the Dominant or the husband or the man was the one that was going to bow. He quiet liked that Draco would have that deceptive power. Merlin only knew that Narcissa his wife. After everyone thought Lucius ruled his house with an iron fist but that was wrong. Narcissa controlled everything and Lucius knew it. With his notes and plans all safely hidden he ordered his children to suck out his soul and transfer it to his past self and merge it.

- after the merging ritual's -

Lucius woke with a blinding headache to his Son laying upon an alter and looking other wordly. Lucius was at that moment about to panic when the memories came rushing back. Quickly standing he looked and in fact saw his 'children' he felt affection watched as they all began shifting form. But he knew it would be awhile before they could revealed and as they returned to look like there old selves and went to Azkaban Lucius picked Draco up and brought him to his room and placed him the bed before leaving and fixing his plan's. And when everything was in order he watched as the spell on the time turner faded and time sped up. Thankfully the timeline happened like it did at first except for minute details and he could help but smile as he found himself in his Azkaban cell. Fenrir had done his job superbly and more. And his children and affected Sirius and know all that was left was to make sure his pawn's of old got Voldemort to set his sights on the rest of the world. Lucius smiled. It was all up to his cunning wife and Draco and Fenrir. Lucius frowned when he realized that his son would be using mind magic. He sighed. He forgot about that. This was going to be a long drawn out plan. He perked when he thought of the chaos that will soon come though as Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers were undoubtly whispered into that half-blood's ear. Not to mention his own interference. Soon all the pieces will be on the board. And that this giant game of chess will begin.

* * *

AN: again fast and confusing but that is what is how I want it so don't think that I don't know what I'm doing. this story will get progressively darker and so I would enjoy the lightness of it. After all Draco isn't going to be using mind magic like Lucius did and he is going to be fundamentally different. There are changes here but technically it's all canon up until the scene in HBP where Harry taunts Narcissa and Draco. And all changes are kind of like the deleted scenes. So beware the fact that the characters might seem OOC.


End file.
